


When Coyote Imitated Raven

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Series: Syrena's 3-sentence fics [6]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse, Coyote - Freeform, Gen, kangaroos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With tricksters, as with lawyers, one must always be VERY specific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Coyote Imitated Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmota_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/gifts).



> Based on marmota's prompt: the Raven or Coyote; "I understand you had to steal it, but you did not have to steal from me!"

Sallowpad's feathers stood up at all angles in his agitation, and Coyote carefully ruffled his fur to match while explaining diffidently, "I am trying to be a Crow, and Crows like to steal shiny things."

"Crows do not steal the crowns off their monarchs' heads!" cried the Raven.

Coyote bobbed his head, nearly unbalancing himself in the process as he hastened to add: "Technically, they are not  _my_ monarchs."


End file.
